


Not a Bad Thing

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet casuali scritte su prompt casuali. Yay. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin non si innamora. Solo che quando lo fa, si innamora del ragazzo della sua migliore amica.</p>
<p>Quel giorno Merlin aprì la porta dell'appartamento, urlò distrattamente 'Gweeen, sono tor-', e si fermò lì, il cartone della pizza in mano. Perché un adone biondo se ne stava sulla soglia della cucina, il fisico scolpito e possente e un asciugamano minuscolo (di Merlin, quello con le margherite che era appartenuto a sua nonna) intorno ai fianchi.</p>
<p>[Scritta per il prompt falling in love with their best friend’s partner!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Thing

 

Merlin non si innamorava. Non succedeva più da quando si era reso conto che tutte persone che aveva amato nella sua vita avevano finito col metterglielo in culo (e, purtroppo, l'avevano fatto bene solo metaforicamente. A letto nessuno era mai stato un gran che). Merlin era stato umiliato, abbandonato, lasciato con beceri sms, messo in un angolo, sottovalutato. Merlin non si innamorava più, e men che meno si innamorava degli uomini degli altri.

Per questo motivo, quando vide per la prima volta Arthur Pendragon, pensò a qualche scherzo del destino molto, molto poco divertente.

Quel giorno Merlin aprì la porta dell'appartamento, urlò distrattamente 'Gweeen, sono tor-', e si fermò lì, il cartone della pizza in mano. Perché un adone biondo se ne stava sulla soglia della cucina, il fisico scolpito e possente e un asciugamano minuscolo (di Merlin, quello con le margherite che era appartenuto a sua nonna) intorno ai fianchi.

«Chi diavolo-» iniziò Merlin, e poi lo vide – il ghigno di Arthur. Il dannato, dannatissimo ghigno di Arthur, obliquo e luminoso come un lampo nella notte, quel sorriso che gli scopriva lentamente il lato della bocca da cui si intravedeva il dente storto – molto, molto, oh, molto lentamente.

E gli occhi azzurri, a mandorla come quelli di un husky, che si piegavano sull'angolo interno.

Arthur aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, i muscoli degli avambracci che si tendevano, e che cavolo- che cavolo era quel girovita così _ampio_ , che-

«Sono il nuovo ragazzo di Gwen» aveva detto Arthur. La sua voce sembrava nata per prendere in giro Merlin, davvero, tutto doveva far parte di un insulso insieme di coincidenze cosmiche capitate così, per rovinargli la vita.

Sono il ragazzo di Gwen, aveva detto.

Gwen, la migliore amica e coinquilina di Merlin.

 

Arthur aveva preso subito a transitare per il loro appartamento come fosse stato anche il suo.

«Sei come un inquilino» gli disse una mattina Merlin, «uno di quelli che svuota il frigo e non paga mai la sua parte di rate.»

Arthur aveva sorriso come il maledetto bastardo che era. «Uno di cui non puoi...» aveva iniziato. Poi aveva notato Gwen passargli accanto e le aveva stampato un bacio in testa. «... potete... fare a meno.»

Arthur era ingombrante.

Lo era quando si fiondava sul divano mettendosi tra Merlin e Gwen ma si buttava tutto su Merlin, schiacciandolo di proposito. E poi, a mano a mano che le ore scivolavano via, i suoi commenti su quanto fosse trash il reality si facevano sempre più leggeri perché Gwen si addormentava e lui non la voleva disturbare, e allora disturbava Merlin, e gli si avvicinava all'orecchio sussurrandogli piano piano piano: «Secondo me eliminano Patrick». Fino a farlo rabbrividire. E ne rideva, soddisfatto come un felino.

Arthur non era ingombrante solo nello spazio di Merlin, che occupava tutto senza chiedere permesso, ma lo era anche nei pensieri di Merlin, che invadeva e infrangeva con la violenza di una risata. E la notte, quando Merlin stava da solo e sentiva... poteva percepire il _brusio_ , l'accenno di un mormorio nella stanza accanto, nulla più... allora si immaginava.

Ed era terribile, terribile la mancanza dell'ingombrante calore di Arthur sulla pelle, mentre Merlin non sentiva mai abbastanza peso addosso, e aggiungeva una coperta in più, ancora una in più.

 

Una mattina stavano facendo tutti e tre colazione insieme. Gwen leggeva un giornale, sicuramente controllava i titoli in borsa (studiava economia), Arthur era impegnato a fissare con quella sua adorab- tipica, tipica aria assente lo schermo del telefono, mentre girava il cucchiaino nella tazza; Merlin era occupato a fissare lui.

Poi Merlin schizzò su quasi (quasi) squittendo, perché qualcosa stava strusciando contro il suo calzino di lana, qualcosa... un piede?

Merlin fissò allarmato i due davanti a sé: nessuna reazione. Allora si tirò indietro quanto più poteva senza alzarsi, schiacciandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, e gettò lo sguardo sotto il tavolo. Non era un piedino scuro, quello che accarezzava il suo. Non lo era affatto. Né scuro, né un piedino.

Merlin si sentì scuotere da un unico, lungo e lento brivido che gli rizzò tutti i peli del corpo. Arthur... Arthur stava facendo finta di niente, come se effettivamente accarezzare la caviglia di Merlin con il proprio piede fosse una cosa normalissima che si poteva permettere di fare sovrappensiero. Ma non lo era, non lo era affatto.

«Scusate, devo...» borbottò Merlin, alzandosi di botto, ma in realtà disse più qualcosa come 'sctdev-' e scappò come se avesse avuto la polizia alle costole, tirandosi dietro la tovaglia e metà della roba presente sul tavolo.

Si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle e ci appoggiò contro la schiena, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

Dio, stava andando in iperventilazione. Sì, lo stava facendo. Dio. Lui non era così, lui era scaltro, sapeva flirtare e non lasciava che la gente lo riducesse in quel modo. Ma erano anni che non amava nessuno e Arthur, lui... lo amava, oh, se lo amava – e Arthur era di Gwen. Dell'amica di Merlin, la ragazza bellissima che leggeva i titoli di borsa tutte le mattine, un raggio di sole.

Non poteva, lui non...

«Mer-lin!» disse Arthur, bussando con la grazia di un orso. «Merlin, sei completamente rimbambito? Sapevo che eri sulla buona strada, ma...»

«Arthur, falla finita» sibilò Gwen. Poi si accostò alla porta. «Merlin, tesoro, stai bene? Dimmi qualcosa, sei corso via in quel modo, siamo preoccupati da morire.»

Merlin gemette piano. «Ho solo bisogno di un attimo.»

«E' per il piedino?» disse Arthur e, oh, perfetto.

Ci si poteva affogare nella tazza del water?

«E' per il piedino, Mer-lin? Davvero, non ti facevo così pudico. Eppure hai l'aria di essere smaliziato... sei una verginella che si imbarazza per così poco?»

«Il piedino?» chiese Gwen.

«Sì, sai, prima-»

«Dannazione» saltò su Merlin, e aprì la porta, rosso come un peperone. La faccenda era durata anche troppo. «Sentite, voglio essere onesto e non ce la faccio più e non riesco a trovare il modo migliore per dirlo, e ti voglio bene, Gwen, quindi – mi sono innamorato di Arthur.»

Quattro sopracciglia schizzarono al soffitto.

«Sì, lo so, lo so che è un casino» disse Merlin, passandosi i palmi sulla faccia, «ma...»

Gwen agitò una mano in aria. «... E?»

Merlin sbirciò da dietro le dita. «E...?»

«Sei innamorato di Arthur e...?»

Arthur sbuffò una risata dal naso, l'idiota. «Chi è che non lo sapeva, Mer-lin? Insomma, avrei preferito che me lo dicessi in un'altra circostanza, non sei niente affatto romantico. Il tuo tempismo fa schifo, comunque.»

«Cosa?» balbettò Merlin, e sentì i nervi sciogliersi come dopo una lunghissima corsa e la tristezza scivolare via nel sangue che ribolliva. «COSA?»

A quel punto Gwen si illuminò come se avesse avuto una rivelazione. «Arthur ma... Merlin sa che voi state insieme, giusto? Gliel'hai detto?»

«Cosa?» ripetè Merlin, ma stavolta fu un sussurro acuto appena udibile.

Le labbra di Arthur si arricciarono come se l'avessero messo davanti a un problema di fisica avanzata. «Potrei...?»

Gwen alzò le mani in aria, esasperata. «Vi lascio soli. Dio mio...» E se ne andò con l'aria di chi era capitata per sbaglio in mezzo a un branco di idioti.

Merlin si appoggiò al lavandino, cercando di dare un senso alla situazione. «Stiamo insieme» disse. «Stiamo insieme? Io e te, proprio io e te?»

Arthur annuì.

«Da quanto? E perché io non ne sapevo nulla?»

Arthur arrossì un pochino, gli zigomi alti che si imporporavano, ed era la cosa più dannatamente adorabile che Merlin avesse mai visto, dunque ok, sì, aveva già perdonato la sua idiozia. In fondo stavano insieme, pareva.

«Da... non saprei» borbottò Arthur. «Da 'scommetto che eliminano Patrick'? Non lo so, forse da prima.»

«Arthur?»

«Non lo so, ok? Cristo...» si passò una mano sulla nuca e poi grugnì qualcosa di indistinto, scompigliandosi tutti i capelli. «Pensavo fosse ovvio, no? Cioè...»

«Ma quando vi siete lasciati, tu e Gwen?» chiese Merlin, che stava riacquistando la calma – no, era una bugia, in realtà gli sembrava solo che fosse così. Era in quello stato di stasi attonita in cui tutto si muove e brulica in attesa di un'esplosione.

«Boh, quasi subito.»

«E tu hai continuato a girare per casa nostra?»

«Praticamente sì...»

«E sei diventato...»

«Tuo» disse Arthur, ed era così bello, gli occhi che gli ardevano e la faccia in fiamme, la bocca piena tesa in una linea seria, onesta. «Non era ovvio?»

Non era ovvio? No, non lo era, no. Per Merlin non era ovvio che qualcuno lo amasse. Non era ovvio amare. «Certo che... sei proprio un coglione» disse Merlin, mortalmente serio.

«Tu più di me» ribatté Arthur.

Si fissarono con durezza e poi... poi la risata scoppiò come un vulcano ed ecco che erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, le labbra che si sfioravano.

«Hai un tempismo pessimo, lo sai, sì?»

Questo non si sa chi lo disse, forse lo fecero entrambi. Ma non aveva più importanza, perché a quel punto si stavano baciando e le parole passavano da una bocca all'altra, dolci come miele.

 


End file.
